


Monster Morphasia

by Woodenturtle89



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Gen, Growth, Immobility, Lactation, Rapid weight gain, hyper, ssbhm, xxwg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodenturtle89/pseuds/Woodenturtle89
Summary: "Dib is relaxing at home on his day off from work. Until something goes wrong for him.?"





	Monster Morphasia

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the wonderful BedBendersInc and her world with the body morphasia epidemic.
> 
> Dib in this story is not human but a AU version who was created by a user called Invader A. On tumblr and their Dib is called Dibzilla. Dibzilla and the Kodiak monster species belong to her. The Dib in this story is in his early 30s.

Today Dib was enjoying a day off from working at the paranormal research and defense building. It was a lazy Saturday afternoon. Dib was an adult male kodiak standing at 7 ft 8 and weighing 750 lbs. He was quite intimidating as he loomed over everyone else. The monster man reclined into his favorite easy chair. It was made out of a gelatin like substance so his backplates could phase through seamlessly to allow him to comfortably recline and lean back.

 

"AHHH a full day to relax, not having to worry about chasing after paranormal freaks!"

He scratched at his goatee and reached for the remote. He turned the tv on and began watching his favorite show. A commercial interrupted and it was about BBInc and how they were making the town a better place, it went back to his program about delicious food.

"PFFT I feel sorry for those poor saps, who ever heard of someone randomly fattening up to huge proportions! it ridiculous!"

He slapped his own scaly bell as he laughed.

"What a joke! ooh those ribs look good! Man I want some of those so badly."

As The hulking monster began to watch his food porn he felt something strange, he sat up to notice his two foot monster penis was now out and sticking up and it was pre cumming.

"Uh? This is strange? Am-am I that turned on by food? N-no way!" But then it got stranger, His member began to grow, it thickened and swelled as it grew in height and widened.

"OH NO! I-I GOT THE BODY MORPHASIA!!! HOW WHY?! WHY ME!?"

He panicked as he sat and helplessly watchedd it grow, it stretched outwards of ten feet across his living room floor as it also packed on a lot of weight.

"oh-oh god! How big is it going to get?"

Dibs penis began dribbling onto the floor, before it had another growth spurt and then pressure began to build up.

"HNNNNGGG"

Drip-drip-drip.

"I-I NEED TO CALL HNNNNGGGGG BBINC!"

He tried reaching for his phone until the pressure began to get worse and worse. He felt his cock inflating the more the pressure built until finally release!

 

SHWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOPLPPP!!!

Dibs cock rocket launched a huge stream of thick creamy Kodiak cream that was like it was being fired out of a fire house. "OOOOOOOO-AAAHHAAOOOOOOO"

It covering his tv, the walls and the ceiling with his sticky man monster milk. Dib was in ecstasy as he continued to pump and pump. Each pump he was pushing out however was also fattening him up. He was screaming from the over whelming pleasure he was being hit with. His ass exploded outwards with fat as it made him rise into the air until it hit his high ceilings,his legs lifting upwards and fattening with layers and layers of lard that then burst opened his boots before engulfing his swelling fat dinosaur feet. They kept growing until his legs were no longer visible. His belly surged forward widening and fattening, and it sloshed about like an over grown waterbed filled with liquid fat. He placed a clawed hand onto his soft growing scaly belly and squeezed it.

"AAHHH-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-OOO"

His eyes rolled into the back of his head as a wave of pure bliss hit him.

PUMP PUMP PUMP.

More cum hit the walls and covered the floors as he continued to expand in all directions. Dib was now deep in an fatgasmic haze. His belly continued to inflate and balloon, as his moobs became more and more swollen until they finally came hulking and bursting forth from his shirt and jacket, ripping it to tatters and rags. His breasts kept swelling, making sloshing and bloomping sounds, which further turned Dib on. Hes entire body shaking and wobbling and jiggling violently causing his the fat around his junk to massage and stroke it sending wave after wave of mind numbing pleasure as the sensation caused Dibs monster dong to fill itself with the sweet sweet fat and lurched out to around 20 feet and fattened out and hit the ceiling.

"WOOOHOOOOHMNNNHNNHHHHHHOOOHOOFAAAATTTERGNNNHHNH PANT-PANT PANT_"

Dib began panting heavily from all the forceful pumps his milk fountain was giving.

He slapped one of his gigantic breasts causing to to sway back and forth and further inflating. FWOOOOMP!!! They were now in front of Dibs face. He licked his scaly bosom with his forked tongue as his bottom lip plumped and swelled up in between his two ogre like tusks as copious amounts of drool came flowing from his fat mouth. "HMMMM THIS HNNGGGGGG FEELS SOOO GOOOHNNNNGGG I NEED TO GET FATTER FATTNNHNNHNNN OOOOOOOOOO"

His face this lifted up towards the ceiling as quintuple chins formed and ballooned upwards as they thickened out and deepened the poor immobile blob of a mans voice.

 

His cheeks erupted with fat that swelled outwards, spilling out to his sides. Forcing his goggles upwards as his face became pressed together. His neck fat expanded like super rise dough and it pooffed and pooffed, merging with his chins and cheeks. The overhang of the neck fat began to threaten to swallow Dibs head, horns and all!. His back fat and side rolls were becoming gigantic as they swelled and tripled in bulk as they cascaded down his back and off his side covering where his legs used to be. PUMP PUMP PUMP, BLOOOOOMP!!! His tail swished back and forth until it stopped and began to expand outward with blubber, it kept growing until his tail spikes were covered and it sat there atop his titanic jiggling ass bobbing up and down like a fishing lure.

Dibs cock rocket couldn't stop cumming, he was in his 2nd hour of constant milking.

But he didn't care, he was too gone into his euphoric sex haze to notice.

"OOOOHHHH FFFFFAAAAAAT FAAAAAATTER MORE FAAAAT FAAAT PLEASE OOOOO"

He grabbed a handful of the smooth creamy fat on his side as it oozed through his fingers. He squeezed tightly until his arms began to plump and hulk out. His arms shot straight up into the air as a huge cushiony pillow of fat formed under the upper arm, his fore arm bloomp as it began to try to over take his scale covered hands which then shook as they began to turn into balloon like appendages. All his digits became rounded, and his palms and back of his hands grew out with so much fat his hands were rendered as useless paws. He tried to wriggle his fingers but couldn't and it made him even hornier.

"YES YES OOOOOOOOOOHNNNNNGGGGAAHH BLO-BLOBIFY ME!!"

Dib blasted another load onto the walls, the floor was filled up to the amount of a  persons knees with his sticky milk.

He was a virtual milk factory, he couldn't stop it. He wants this to stop so badly but it just wouldn't. His arms then enveloped his hands before they were pushed to his sides next to his enormous elephant sized boobs which rested on his boat sized belly. He kept growing with each forceful pump, he began to hit the ceiling.He was a blob of fat so was his manhood which looked like a gigantic pink oblong sphere. Veins pulsing.

A woman who happened to be Dibs nextdoor neighbor walked outside had heard the commotion and peeked into Dibs living room window only to be horrified of what she saw. She whipped out her phone and called BBinc right away.

" Is this BBinc? yes I like to report an incident of a morphasia  victim.

huh? no its a male, and hes not human. No I think he was a monster before the morphasia got him. He was a very nice man. So sad to see that it got him too.

Alright thank you!"

 

The lady waited eagerly for them to arrive, meanwhile inside Dibs house.

"OOOOOO OOO FFFFF MAKE IT AFAAAAAAAAT MAKE IT STOPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIM GONNNA CUUUUUM!!!!!!

A huge blast of sticky sweet cream came blasting through the door as Dib busted a nut, more filling up the floors inside his living room and his body now exploding with fat yet again. He kept growing upwards and outwards, his fat smashing the windows and oozing and bloomping out of them. Cracks could be seen appearing on the walls of his house as fat began to poke through.

The people from Bio Brand inc had come over in hazmat suits to take Dib to the facility.

"This is worse than we thought. Hes getting bigger by the second and, TAKE COVER HES GONNA BLOW!"

The house creaked and groaned as parts of the wall broke away from the sheer force of the accumulating blubber packed inside. The roof, and all sides of his house came crumbling down as his jiggly gelatinous flesh broke it open like a pinata. Cum shooting out like a dam had burst. Dib continued to grow upwards of up to 30 ft and weighed about 4-5 tons before he stopped, his pink throbbing pumping monster member still swelling until it stopped standing at around 25 feet. It was still pumping cum which was now covering the house next to it.

"Okay get the crane and the suction, we need to get this guy out of here. Food god,this is the worst case I've ever seen!"

One of the agents slapped Dibs cheek trying to get his attention, but was met with muffled groans and moans of him in an orgasmic high.

"Hes too far gone, he has no idea where here, okay lets hoist him up and get him to the base."

The BBinc agents loaded him onto an industrial crane while his cock had a special tube put over it to contain his constant oceanic flow of cum. They lifted him high into the air as they drove him off to the research facility.

 

THE END


End file.
